Josh Knows!
by AndieAnn
Summary: Cammie tells Josh the truth! Was a One shot. Now is being written as a full story!
1. Oh boy The Truth? Anyone!

I know I should be updating my other stories but I have writes block. I know, lame excuse, but whatever.

I'm going to write a one shot for now, just until finals are over cause I'm gonna be killer stressed for like the next 2 weeks. YIKES

But I will write a full story eventually. I promise!!

Here it is…

*Set in LYKY, right after the fall dance at the barn, when Solomon and Cammies' mom show up at the same party. This is Josh and Cammie in the car together after they leave. And after Bex, Liz, and Macey give her that guilt trip look*

Josh was driving, looking beautiful as usual, with his brown hair falling into his eyes from growing, his eyelashes casting that long shadow along his cheeks, and then I looked down at my beautiful corsage. The corsage his mother made him buy and also our personal inside joke. It may have looked lame to anyone else, but it meant everything to me. I was so in love with him, I so desperately wished I could be normal.

The way Bex looked at me, like if I was turning my back on everything I believed, everything I represented. Macey's words still rang in my ear. _I hope you know what you're doing. I hope he's worth it._

He is worth it.

"Hey Cammie, What's wrong, you don't look so good."

If only he knew the truth. Wait that's it. It was like a light bulb had gone off in my head. What if I told him the truth? What if I truly was free to love him, and tell him everything about me? Now I know what you're thinking, but seriously what could go wrong. The worst that could happen would be me going to federal prison; Josh getting his memory erased, and possibly being kicked out of Gallagher. I had to take a chance.

"Umm…Actually Josh, I'm feeling pretty great, but I need to talk to you, and this doesn't seem like the best place to do it." I said looking around at the car we were in.

"Uh. Sure. We can go over to my house, since my parents are still at the party, they wont be able to harass us. Won't your mom worry though?"

"That's kinda what I want to talk to you about."

"Alright."

We drove to his house. How was I going to do this? What were my friends going to say when they found out? What would my mother say? What would Solomon say? Josh meant everything to me, and if they couldn't accept that, well then I didn't know who they really were. They had to understand, I'm sure they'd been in love before. This was different. I love Josh, and if that means that I can only have him, then so be it. But I really hope it doesn't come to that, because I want Josh and Gallagher. _You can't have it both ways. _That was ringing in my head, but I sure did have to try.

When we walked into the house, he flipped on the lights. I looked around, I had been in here, but without his knowledge the first time. I felt bad because everything I told him before because it was a big fat lie.

"Josh, I think you should sit down."

"Why?"

"Trust me. You're going to want to sit down."

"Alright"

"Now, what I'm about to tell you, you have to promise you wont freak out. You have to promise me that you'll keep an open mind and trust me."

"I promise."

I walked around the house, using Liz's new prototype bug scanner to check for bugs to make sure nobody heard what I was about to say."

"Cammie, what are you doing? You're starting to freak me out."

"Ooh, the usual, I'm just checking for bugs."

I found 4. They were Liz originals, so I assumed those were the bugs Bex had planted earlier that semester.

I put them in a pile and smushed them with my foot.

"What are bugs?"

"Alright Josh here's the thing. And umm…don't interrupt. You can ask questions when I finish. Okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so Josh, I'm not really homeschooled. I attend the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Woman. My dad is dead, My mom is the headmistress of Gallagher and she can't cook to save her life. Her idea of an 8 course dinner is 3 twinkies and 5 glasses of diet coke. I don't have sisters, the closest thing I've got to sisters are my roommates. I'm not weirdly religious or anything, and I put you flat on your back a few weeks ago because that is a class at the Gallagher Academy. Today isn't my birthday, and my last name is not Solomon. But it's not what you think."

"What the Hell? Are you kidding me. I was such an idiot. Homeschooled? Really? I can't believe I honestly believed you. I don't even know who you are. What was I, a big fat joke? Who the hell are you?"

He was angry, I could tell.

"Josh Please, you promised, and I'm not done."

"Go ahead Cammie, Enlighten me."

"Josh, Gallagher Isn't what you think, Its not a school for bored heiresses, we're actually not rich, well except for Macey McHenry, the senators daughter, you know. Anyways, Gallagher Academy is actually a Girl school for Spies."

Oh boy, for spies. It sounded good in theory, but when I said it out loud, it sounded like I was freaking crazy.

"Yeah right, a spy? Really Cammie, give me a break. I'm not stupid. What do you think I am, a fool?"

"No, geez, let me finish. Josh, My last name is Morgan. I am Cameron Ann Morgan, and I'm a pavement Artist. I can blend into any environment, and I can disappear in plain sight when I want to, but you saw me, you saw me that night. That bottle wasn't for a cat named Suzie, which I don't own, by the way, it was for a mission. I'm telling you, I'm a spy in training, and I was following my teacher to find out what he drinks with funnel cakes. Now that may sound easy, but this man is seriously like the most paranoid person in the world."

I looked at Josh to see what he was thinking. He looked like he was either about to faint, scream, throw up, or call the nearest mental institution.

"A spy?"

"Yes, my parents are both spies, my dad went on a mission and never came back and I can do PhD level Calculus and Chemistry. I learn about countries of the world (COW), Culture class to blend, and Protection and enforcement (P & E). I'm also taking Covert Operations and I can speak 14 different languages."

He sat there in silence for a good 5 minutes. Well actually it was 6 minutes and 3 seconds, but whose counting.

"Josh please say something. I'm so sorry. I am soo sorry. What I just told you, well I could go to federal prison. I love you Josh. I'm so sorry. I never meant to do this to you, to put you into this type of situation. I just wanted to be normal for you. I just wanted to be free to love you. You know what you said about being pressured into your fathers business, well I'm a CIA legacy and well, I'm kinda being pushed into it too."

I started crying, I fell on the floor, silently sobbing. He hates me. He never wants to see me again. My life sucks.

"What's so great about being normal?"

Hmm… that's not the question I was expecting.

"I just wanted to be free to love you and not have to kill you because of it. I want you to believe me when I tell you that you mean everything to me and I totally get it if you never want to see me again. I wouldn't want to see me either. Please, at least forgive me."

"Cammie…A spy? Really? Hmm. I believe you. Cammie. I love you too, and I get why you didn't tell me you were a spy to begin with, but you didn't have to lie to me. You didn't have to make up some whole other life. I want you, and if that means that you're a spy and that I'm totally freaking out on the inside right now then so be it."

Wow. This is going a whole lot better than I expected.

He walked over to me and gave me a big hug, and kissed me like this was probably way too weird to comprehend but he wanted me. I was so relieved.

"huh. A spy. That's actually really cool. So, how about you tell me everything. Don't spare anything."

"um…okay, but you asked for it. Um…my best friends names are Macey, Bex, and Liz and well…here's the thing, we planted bugs in your house so we could hear what you and your family talked about, we stole your trash from the side of your curb, we hacked into your computers and found out where you go to school, your grades, medical records, e-mail, the whole bit."

Yikes.

"wow. Why would you do that? You know that's kind of creepy, don't you?"

"Well. That was basic surveillance, you know to make sure that you weren't some rouge agent trying to compromise the Gallagher Academy because well, like I said I'm a pavement artist, and when I don't want to be seen by anyone, I'm not."

"You know, this is even weirder than homeschooling don't you?"

"Yeah, I know."

I couldn't help it. I smiled at the thought that he didn't totally hate my guts and that he didn't think I was crazy.

Oh boy, I can't wait to tell everybody. This is about to get really interesting.

Thanks for reading guys!! I'll be making the full story in a couple of weeks. I'm super sorry that y'all are going to have to wait, but as I said, finals are calling, and well you know how that is.

-AndieAnn


	2. WTF! We can?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This goes for the chapter before which I forgot all about and for the future chapters!!

So a couple of things. I totally killed my finals. Except for English. Yikes. We don't even want to talk about that. Its ironic how even though English may be your first language, you still suck at it. But give me some credit, the test was straight AP style, and for those of you who knows what that is and how hard it is, you understand.

I reread GG3 and I have a theory that Zach is a double agent because (spoiler) at the end when the van swerves to get Cammie at the presidential party where she's talking to Zach in the Ally, he says "you?" and looks at Zach. Super intense stuff.

And isn't that how life goes. The boy chases the girl then the girl has to chase the boy. Ugh. Boys!! Haha

OOOh, keep in mind there will not be any Zachy in this story unless I write a super long story and have him come later. Idk though. And also reminder that Macey will still be kinda mean cause she doesn't really get cool I guess you could call it until like GG2. soo yeah.

And on to the story…

I told Josh Goodnight and that I'd see him in a few days when I told everybody the truth and that they'd probably want to interrogate him and that he probably shouldn't worry if big dudes dragged him away. It was standard protocol.

I smiled at Josh and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going? Don't you need a ride home or something?"

"No. Walking 2 miles is not a big deal. Besides, if anyone sees me showing up with you, Bex, well she'd kill you. And then me. She's intense."

"Alright. I'll see you."

I walked home and when I finally entered my dorm room, Bex, Liz, and Macey were all sitting on their beds waiting expectantly.

"Guys, before y'all kill me, I have some serious news that y'all might not like. Um…Well it took me so long to get home because…well I sorta…uhmmm…told him the truth."

"You What?!?!?!" Bex shouted.

"Are you insane. You could go to prison. He could be killed for knowing too much. What is wrong with you?! I can't..I..WTF?"

When Bex is at a loss for words, you know something bad has to be up.

"I know. You can yell at me tomorrow. I'm exhausted. It's 2:14. Please."

"Fine. But don't think we won't discuss this Cammie." Liz said.

Macey hadn't said much of anything.

"Macey?" I asked.

"This is so not my territory. You did what you had to do and I can't really judge you for it." She replied.

I fell into a fast sleep.

*The Next Day*

I woke up from probably the worst nightmare ever. I surveyed the damage in the mirror and I looked awful. My hair looked disgusting and my face was oily, so I just washed my face, put on some light make up, combed my hair straight and put on a uniform. The girls and I were walking downstairs and when we reached the bottom of the stairs, Bex whispered in my ear that we'd discuss the events of the night before during free period at 2:30.

"Bloody Hell. Cammie…" Bex said.

She looked kind of scared, kind of satisfied, kind of pissed…the look she had when she was left out of something super crazy. The same look like this was the most super fun moment ever.

I followed her gaze and I laid eyes on Josh. _WTF?!!?_

"Uhoh. This can't be good."

"Hey Josh. What're you doing here?"

"Did you tell them? I got a visit at school this morning and was escorted out of class. It was kinda cool actually." Josh said.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. Of course that would probably be the biggest scandal that school has ever seen.

"No. But this could get ugly. So prepare yourself. Seriously."

"Cameron Ann Morgan!"

It was coming from a voice that I have come to fear and love for a long time now.

"Oh boy."

Mom was standing at the top of the stairs and she had a hand on her hip.

"Get up here and into my office NOW. You too Joshua." She said in the calmest way ever. It didn't take a spy to see that she was using all her learned tactics through the years to keep your composure.

Josh and I walked up the stairs and into her office where Mr. Solomon were sitting.

"Miss. Morgan. Mr. Abrams." He said coyly.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and when my mom finally came in she started talking.

"What you two did was irresponsible and you know fully well that he could have to be taken care of if anyone ever found out about this. I can't believe you went behind my back and dated him. I can't believe you didn't come to me." She said

Her voice went from angry to hurt in one sentence. I felt bad for lying to her all the time, telling her I had to study and then sneaking out.

"Wait. How'd you know?"

She gave a knowing smile and said "Sweetie, Give me some credit. I've been doing this for a long time and I know when you're lying to me. We just let you go through one of the most extensive covert projects this school has ever seen."

"Wait! You knew the WHOLE TIME?!" I said really emotionally. I didn't know what kind of emotions were coursing through me. I looked over at Josh and he hadn't really done much of anything.

"Cammie…Josh…We have something to tell you. And I think you're going to like it."

"Josh, your Uncle Nathan was a spy. But he died in the line of duty and there is a rule, which is very strange, but still intact, that the oldest nephew acquires the same clearance level the agent had at the time of his or her death. Which means…Y'all didn't break any rules and are free to date, be together, whatever you kids call it. But Josh, You must not tell your friends, your parents, anybody what you see or hear in these walls. You do, and we will be forced to kill you." Mom said quickly

"So What you're saying Ms. Morgan is that we're free to be together and I can know anything?" Josh asked calmly

"Yes. Your uncle had very high clearance, higher than me actually."

"Wow. This is all so much. Can we go now?" I asked

"Yes"

I grabbed Josh's hand and pulled him out of the office and down the stairs towards the front doors.

"Wow. So this is kind of a big deal. This had never happened before. I want you to know that." I said

"Yeah. I kinda figured. Look I gotta go. I'm sure my mom is freaking out right now. Whatever. Come to my house in a couple of days. We'll talk then. Gives us time to process everything." He said with a lopsided grin. I missed that look.

"Okay. And soon I want you to meet my friends."

"Yeah. We can all hang out together soon."

"I'll see you soon."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and a head bump. It was kind of our thing. Weird but unique. I guess just like us. A civilian boy and an exceptional girl.

A/N I know. Kind of weird with the whole uncle thing, but I've had it on my mind for a while and I wanted a way for them to be together!

R&R

And Merry Christmas to those who celebrate! Happy Kwanza and belated Hanukah!

(sorry if I spelled any of those wrong)

XXAndieAnn


End file.
